Blink of an Eye
by naleyalwaysandforever
Summary: This is a sequel to Firehouse 51. A year has gone by since the attack and the group has a whole new slew of issues to overcome. After a car accident, the firehouse rallies around a fallen member. Mostly Kelly/Dina but definitely some Matt/Gaby.
1. One Year Later

**Hey all! So I am going to start a sequal to my Chicago Fire story. I am going to include Kelly's sister in this story but not the whole kidnapping story arc they are currently doing. This story is going to be more Kelly/Dina centered but there will definitely be some cute Matt/Gaby moments. Hope you enjoy chapter 1! ~ Savy**

**Kelly and Dina's**

A lot had happened in the year since the attack. Charlie had gone to prison. Matt and Gaby had moved in together after finding a cute place closer to the station. Gaby had become a firefighter. Kelly proposed to Dina who, of course, said yes!

That particular Monday was the annual friends of the firehouse barbeque. Dina was in the bathroom getting ready to go. At least that was what she had answered told Kelly when he asked if she was almost ready. In reality she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub holding a test and waiting to see if the strip turned pink. The few minutes it took to get the results felt like hours. _How is Kelly going to react? We're not even married yet. The wedding is in two weeks, will I be fat by then? God Dina, stop freaking out it's not for sure yet. Get your shit together. _

Another knock on the door pulled her out of her mental rant. "Baby, are you almost done in there? We're already late and it doesn't look good when the lieutenant is late." Kelly's voice was so calm and steady. He had no idea of the rush of panic, fear, and hope that was coursing through Dina's veins all at the same time.

"I'll be out in one minute, I promise." She looked down at the test in her hands again and let the out the breathe she didn't realize she had been holding. Positive.

**The Park**

Gaby and Shay looked on as Matt played football with some of the guys and their kids. "Are you ready for one of those?" Shay asked gesturing towards the group of kids.

"God no," Gaby answered scoffing. "I want to be married before I start cranking out kids."

"You might want to let Matt know that, he looks pretty attached to those kids," Shay said smiling.

"Matt loves all kids. Antonio's boys already call him Uncle Matt."

"Any idea when he's going to get off his ass and ask you?"

"Nope, every time I think it's about to happen, it doesn't."

"Hey guys," Kelly said walking up to them. His arm was wrapped around Dina's shoulders.

"Hey Kelly! Dina how are you girl?"

"Good thanks," Dina said hugging the girls.

"I'm going to grab a beer," Kelly said letting go of Dina. "Want one?"

"Just water please." Dina said feeling the girls eyes on her.

"You sure?" Kelly asked confused. Dina wasn't one to turn down a beer when she was with the firehouse crew.

"Yeah I'm not feeling like beer right now." Kelly shrugged and walked away. Silence passed between the three for several seconds.

"Since when do you pass up free beer?" Shay asked.

"Since today," Dina said passively. The girls remained quiet so Dina stole a glance at them only to see that they were both waiting for her to continue. "I took a test this morning," she finally admitted.

Gaby gasped and Shay squealed. "You're pregnant?" Gaby asked excitedly.

"Shh, I haven't told Kelly yet," Dina said quietly noticing Kelly was on his way back over to them.

"Why not?" Shay whispered.

"Because I found out two minutes before we walked out the door," Dina whispered back.

Kelly reached the group and noticed the suspicious look on their faces. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," they all answered at once.

"Okay…"

"Hey Kelly, get over here we need your help," Matt yelled from the middle of the field.

"Duty calls," Kelly said handing his beer to Dina, kissing her cheek, and jogging over to join the game.

"Who knew Kelly would be the first of the four of us to have kids," Shay said smiling as the girls watched the guys picking up the little kids and swinging them around.

"I just hope he's happy about it," Dina said revealing her inner worry.

"Of course he's going to be happy, why wouldn't he be?" Gaby asked.

"We're not even married yet. I just don't want him to think I was trying to trap him in case he tried to back out."

"The one thing I know about Kelly is that he's wanted to be a dad forever," Shay offered. "He's going to be ecstatic."

The three grew silent and watched the game progress.

**The Park – Later**

By five people were starting to go home. Otis, Cruz, Shay, Gaby, Matt, Dina, and Kelly were all sitting at the last occupied table.

"So are we going tonight or what?" Cruz said, slightly drunk already.

"Going where?" Gaby asked confused.

"Otis and Cruz want Kelly and I to go with them to check out this new bar that opened across town," Matt explained.

"Scouting out competition for Molly's again?" Shay asked.

"Look we need all the help we can get," Otis explained. "From what I hear, this place has been hopping since it opened."

"Ok, I'll go on one condition," Kelly said. Dina was sitting on his lap since there wasn't enough space on the picnic table bench for everyone.

"What?" Otis asked.

"You never say 'hopping' again," Kelly said laughing.

"What, its what all the kids are saying."

"Otis, how old are you?" Matt asked.

"32."

"I rest my case," Kelly said finishing off his beer and standing. "Shall we go?" The rest of the guys got up to go with him. Kelly turned to Dina. "Can you get a ride home with Shay?"

"I got her," Shay said. Thank god she and Clarice still lived downstairs.

Kelly kissed Dina's cheek and the boys were off.

"You have to tell him," Gaby said watching the group walk away.

"I will."

**Kelly and Dina's**

Dina had decided there was no time like the present. As soon as she got home she found the test and wrapped it in a plastic baggie. She had spent the last hour going back and forth in her mind on how she was going to break the news.

Her cell phone rang, breaking her trance. _Kelly. _"Hello?"

"Mrs. Severide?" the voice on the other end asked.

Not wanting to take the time to correct the stranger, Dina just went with it. It would be true soon enough. "Yes?"

"This is officer Davis with the Chicago PD. There has been an accident. You are going to want to get over to Chicago General right away."

**Sorry the first chapter was so short. I just wanted to lay the ground work for this story. The next chapters will be longer, I promise! ~ Savy**

**P.S. – Remember to R&R!**


	2. Aftermath

Dina ran into the hospital ER to find most of the firehouse already there. She found Gaby and Shay standing against the wall. It appeared like Shay was consoling Gaby.

"What do we know?" Dina asked walking up to them.

"The boys' car was hit by a drunk driver," Gaby said and Dina could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, are is everyone okay?"

"The front end took most of the collision. The boys in back just had cuts and bruises. Kelly's hand is broken. He's having it taken care of."

"What about Matt?" The fact that Gaby had intentionally left Matt off the list of casualties was not a good sign.

"Apparently his head slammed into the steering wheel when they crashed. Apparently he has a traumatic brain injury."

"Oh my god, Gaby I'm so sorry," Dina said hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," The two women stood there quietly for a moment before Gaby pulled away. "You should go see Kelly."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll be back though," Dina said before walking to the nurse's station to find out where Kelly was.

**Exam Room**

Kelly looked up when Dina knocked on the door. "Hey beautiful," he said smiling up at her. His arm was resting on the table next to him while a nurse worked on his arm.

"Baby what did I tell you about getting into bar fights," Dina smirked jokingly.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it. The guy was really ugly!" Kelly exclaimed playing along.

Dina laughed but then turned serious. "How bad is it?"

"A clean break. I can still work, I just won't be able to do anything strenuous. How's Matt?"

Dina walked over and sat beside him. "Apparently he hit his head pretty hard. He has a traumatic brain injury."

"Aww man," Kelly stood up. "I need to go see him."

"No you need to sit down and finish having that hand looked at. Matt has a team of specialists helping him. There's nothing more you can do. He'll still be there when you're done."

Kelly just looked at her and then sighed and sat back down. "I'm not sure I like bossy Dina."

"Well you'd better get used to it. I'm already putting together a 'Honey Do' list for you," she said with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Silence passed between the two. _It's now or never. _

"Kelly there's something I need to tell you," she said staring at the wall in front of her.

"Yeah," he said half paying attention as he watched the nurse finish wrapping his hand. When she didn't answer he looked at her, noticing how serious she had become. "Baby what's wrong?"

Dina laughed at the word. "That's an interesting choice of words." She remained quiet for a minute. When she finally stole a glance at Kelly she saw nothing but concern in his face. "I'm late." He still wasn't getting it. "I took a test. I'm pregnant."

Dina looked into Kelly's eyes trying to read his thoughts but it wasn't working. The seconds felt like hours as he processed the information.

Finally Kelly stood up and walked to the door.

"Kelly, aren't we going to talk about this?" Dina asked, panic rising in her voice.

Kelly flung the door to the exam room open stepped into the hallway. Dina dropped her head into her hands.

Then she heard Kelly's voice resonate down the hallway. "I'm going to be a dad!" Kelly screamed out.

Dina's head popped up and a smile lit up her face. Kelly came back in and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Let's go get an ultrasound," Kelly said pulling her up.

**Matt's Room**

Gaby opened the door to Matt's room. "How are you feeling?" she asked walking to his bed.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Gaby's face fell. "What? Matt it's me."

Matt's continued to look confused until a sly smirk crossed his face. "Get in here."

Gaby walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "Promise me one thing," she said grabbing his hand.

"Anything."

"Promise me I am never going to get a call like this again."

"Um Gaby, you do know what I do for a living right?" Matt asked laughing.

"Yes and I worry about you enough when you go into burning buildings, I don't need you getting into car wrecks too."

"Oh well, whatever I can do to make your life easier."

"Exactly. You're finally realizing it's all about me," Gaby joked as she climbed into Matt's bed with him.

A knock on the door grabbed both of their attention. Kelly stood in the doorway. His hand was tightly entwined with Dina's. "What's going on you two?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"We have some news," Kelly said, a grin breaking across his face.

**Hospital ER**

When Kelly and Dina walked back to the reception area, the rest of the firehouse was still waiting. A round of hugs and handshakes for Kelly ensued before Kelly stepped back to command everyone's attention. "Hey guys, listen up for a second."

The speed at which the room went silent showed the power of being a lieutenant.

"I have an announcement to make. As it turns out, I'm going to be a dad."

Shay gasped and wrapped Dina in a hug.

"Dude, you cheated on Dina?" Hermann asked and everyone laughed. "What?"

"Dina's pregnant you idiot," Mills said laughing and hugging Kelly and Dina.

"Oh," Hermann said catching on. "I'd say congratulations but I have five kids, I know better."

"Thanks Hermann," Kelly said shaking his hand. "Actually there is one more thing," he announced. "Turns out we're having twins."

More gasps and hugs ensued as Chief's phone rang. He slipped away to answer it.

"Boys? Girls?" Cruz asked.

"It's way too early to find that out," Dina said smiling.

"Like Kelly Severide is going to have anything but boys," Mouch said seriously.

Chief walked back into the room with a somber look. The room fell silent instantly.

"What's going on Chief?" Mills asked.

"The driver wasn't drunk. In fact, it turns out the car had been reported stolen."

"So it was a thug," Hermann said.

"Not exactly," Chief explained. "They found a 51 helmet in the trunk. There was a word spray painted on it."

"What was the word?"

"Revenge."


	3. A Brewing Storm

**Firehouse 51**

Everyone was gathered in the conference room by 9AM the following morning. Chief Boden had sent everyone home after the accident to get some rest and try to remember whatever details they could about the night before.

When Chief walked into the room, he was followed closely by a man that had come to be despised by the firehouse, Detective Voight. Kelly glanced at Matt. Matt was the one who had the problem with Voight but in the firehouse they were like family. If one person had a problem, they all did.

The third man to enter the room was Antonio Dawson, Gaby's brother. While they might have a problem with his superior, everyone in the firehouse loved Antonio.

"Listen up everyone," Chief began, commanding attention. "You all know Detective Voight and Detective Dawson." A few nods and mumbles ensued. "They are here to recount everything that happened last night."

Voight stepped forward. "If this person is really after 51, then it is probably someone you've dealt with in the past."

"Well that was helpful," Hermann chided.

Voight glared at him but let the comment pass. "If this person does hold a grudge, it'll be someone who had a bad outcome when you all were involved."

"Again, helpful. I'm learning so much right now," Hermann sneered.

"Enough Hermann," Chief said forcefully.

"Right now we are focusing on how they got ahold of a 51 helmet. We understand those are usually kept in a room here in the firehouse so we are assuming that he got into the station somehow."

Antonio finally spoke up. "We've talked to Chief Boden and it doesn't appear like there are any signs of break in."

"So what are you saying?" Mills asked confused.

"We're saying it looks like someone let him in."

Silence resonated across the room.

**Hospital**

Kelly knocked on the door to Casey's room. There was a nurse in with him and he didn't feel it was appropriate to just barge in.

"Hey man," Casey said urging him inside as the nurse turned to leave. "How was the big meeting?"

"The cops think someone let him in to the station."

"What?" Matt asked shocked.

"Apparently there were no signs of forced entry."

"But nobody on our shift would do that. Could they be after people on a different shift?"

"I'd like to say yes but I think the fact that they barreled into our car means no."

"What about the driver? Didn't they catch him?"

"After he hit us he took off. The car was stolen so we couldn't trace it."

"Any chance it was really the person the car's registered too and they just reported it stolen."

"The dude's like eighty, I don't think I've pissed off any eighty year olds recently." Matt just laughed. "So how's the head?"

"Okay. I'm healing but it's not something that every truly goes away. I'll have to be extra careful to protect my head for the rest of my career."

Kelly picked up on the seriousness that Matt was trying to cover up. "Have they brought up retirement?"

Matt's gaze fell to the floor. "Yes… but that is not an option I'm willing to consider."

"Casey, it may be the only option you have."

"You didn't take retirement when you messed up your shoulder. Don't tell me to take advice that you didn't take yourself." Kelly could tell that Matt's temper was rising.

"The difference is that I had a bum shoulder. This is your life we're talking about. If you get hit the wrong way, you could die man."

"I don't need you to worry about me. I can do that all by myself," Matt stared at the wall in front of him instead of at Kelly. "You need to go now."

Kelly started to retort but thought better of it. Instead, he just hung his head and left the room.

**Firehouse 51**

It had been a slow day at the firehouse. There was an hour left on shift and they had only been out on three calls. Kelly, Mills, and the rest of the squad guys were sitting at their table in the truck bay.

"Who do you think could have let them in?" Mills asked.

"Mills, if we knew that we would be doing something about it." Kelly said annoyed. He was still riled up from his fight with Matt the day before.

"I can't see any of our guys doing it," Clark stated matter of factly.

"Me either, but either way I don't like knowing that they got in here and we have no idea how. That means it could happen again."

"What did Casey say when you talked to him?" Mills asked Kelly.

"He didn't know of anyone," Kelly said brushing it off.

*_**DING. DING***_

A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Warehouse fire, Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3." The boys were on the move before the announcement ended.

**Warehouse**

As the firemen pulled up they could see the warehouse engulfed in flames. Jumping out of the truck before it had even come to a complete stop, they started hooking up hoses and putting together a plan of action.

Suddenly movement in an upstairs window caught their eyes. A white sheet was dangling from the third floor and something light was whipping in the wind.

"Is that was I think it is?" Mills asked.

Kelly groaned. "Yep, that's hair. Okay people we have a victim on the third floor front window. Sqaud 3 going in," he spoke into his radio.

"Do you think she's alive?" Mills asked.

"We'll find out when we get there," Kelly replied.

The guys entered the warehouse to find that the fire had already created severe structural damage.

Kelly jumped on his radio again. "Everyone pull back, there is too much damage in here. This place isn't going to last long."

"But the victim…" Mills started.

"I'm going after her myself," Kelly said running towards the stairs.

Kelly climbed the stairs to the third floor and found the room. A woman was propped up against the window. Her hands were tied and she had a gaping gash across her forehead. Kelly rushed forward and checked her pulse. Nothing. A large structural beam crashed behind him blocking the doorway, spreading the fire within the room.

"I'm blocked," Kelly yelled into the radio. "Get the ladder up here."

The room was going up fast, and Kelly knew they didn't have much time.

Finally Clark appeared in the window. "Hey if you're not too busy, let's get the hell out of here huh?"

"I need your help to get her down. I can't find a pulse."

Kelly handed the woman out to Clark, the fire inches from his boots. "Clark, we have to move."

"We're all good, come on out."

Kelly jumped out onto the ladder just as flames engulfed the spot he just vacated. He sighed in relief at another close call. "Hey do me a favor," he called to Clark.

"What's that lieutenant?"

"Don't tell Dina about this."

"Guys, there's something you're going to want to see," Mills voice came over the radio.

Once the guys reached the ground, Shay and Dawson took the woman off to the hospital. Unless some miracle happens, she would be pronounced dead. Kelly and Clark met the rest of the men on the side of the warehouse.

There was writing on the wall in red paint. **An Eye for an Eye.**

Chief touched the edge of one of the letters. It was fresh paint.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Mouch said sarcastically.

**Molly's **

After shift everyone goes to Molly's. It had become a tradition long ago.

"Who's ready for another round?" Cruz asked grabbing empty beer bottles off the table. Kelly, Dina, Cruz, Mills, and Clark were all gathered around the same table. Except for Dina who was sticking to water, everyone else had already tossed back a few beers.

The door to the bar opened and Matt and Gaby walked in.

"Casey!" Everyone cheered except for Kelly who was quiet.

"When did they release you?" Hermann asked clapping Matt on the shoulder.

"About an hour ago." The pair walked over to the table and sat down.

"What about your injury?" Mills asked.

"I have to monitor it. It's not something that will put me on long term disability but I have to be cautious about ramming my head into stuff." Matt glanced at Kelly and nodded signaling that they were okay. "I heard you guys had an exciting call today," he said addressing the group. "Close call there Kelly?"

Dina turned on him. "What close call?"

Kelly's 'oh shit' face was priceless. "He hit his head, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Dina didn't respond but the look on her face let Kelly know that the discussion was far from over.

"What happened to the woman you guys pulled out?" Casey asked Clark.

"She was dead before we got there. Blunt force trauma to the head. They pronounced her a few hours ago," Clark informed him.

Matts cell phone rang and he stepped away to take the call.

"When is Matt coming back to work?" Cruz asked Gaby, coming back to the table with fresh beer.

"He will be back on Monday," she explained. "The hospital thought he should at least spend the week resting if he's going to keep running into burning buildings.

Matt returned looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Matt what's wrong?" Gaby asked grabbing him as if he were about to collapse. "Is it your head?"

"That was CPS," he said after a long hesitation. "The woman you pulled out of the warehouse was Heather Darden."

Nothing but shock filled the room around them.


	4. The Longest Night

Kelly was the first person to speak. "Wait you said it was CPS on the phone," he begain.

Matt nodded. "Back when Heather went to prison, she had me declared the boys' guardian if anything were to happen."

Realization of what Matt was saying began settling in.

Dina stood up and walked over to hug Matt and Gaby. "Whatever you guys need, you let us know."

"Absolutely," Kelly confirmed following Dina's actions.

"That goes for any of us," Hermann offered. "Darden was our brother. Those kids are like our nephews, and you never turn your back on family."

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot." The start of tears entered Matt's eyes. "We have to go," he said turning to Gaby. "They are bringing the boys to the firehouse. We have some forms to sign."

The pair headed out of the bar and conversation quickly exploded among the firemen.

"How is Matt going to handle raising two boys on his own?"

"He has Gaby."

"Are Ben and Griffin ever going to step foot inside a firehouse again?"

"How did this guy know we would be the ones to answer that call?"

Dina finally spoke up. " You guys are missing the biggest question." They boys all stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "What the hell was she doing in Chicago and why did she end up in an abandoned warehouse?"

**Firehouse 51 - Exterior**

Chief Boden walked out of the firehouse just as Matt and Gaby were walking up.

"Chief," Matt greeted the older man. "Are they here?"

"CPS and the boys are in my office. They haven't said more than five words since they got here."

Gaby could tell Chief wanted to talk to Matt. "I'll be inside," she said before slipping past the taller man.

After the door had closed behind her Chief turned to Matt. "I want you to know that whatever you all need, you got it."

"Thanks Chief. Everyone at Molly's said the same thing."

"If you need to take a few days off until you all get situated, just let me know."

"Thanks Chief, I'll keep it in mind."

**Firehouse 51 – Boden's Office**

Gaby entered the office to find a remarkably somber scene. Griffin and Ben were sitting in the chairs in front of Chief's desk while the CPS workers was pacing the room and talking on her cell phone.

"Gaby!" the boys exclaimed when they saw her. Jumping out of their chairs they wrapped their arms around her neck. Gaby could feel their tears soaking into her sweater.

"Hey guys," she said stroking their hair. "It's gonna be ok. Everything will be okay." As they sat that way in silence Gaby watched the CPS worker pace the room, cell phone still glued to her ear. _This woman doesn't care about these boys. Matt and I are all they have left. These boys have no one and she can't be bothered to hang up her damn cell phone. _

Gaby's mental rant was interrupted when Matt entered the office behind them. "Hey guys," he said and the boys instantly released her going to hug Matt. Matt looked up at Gaby and they shared a look of empathy for the boys. "Hey, who wants pizza?"

**Kelly & Dina's Apt**

Dina and Kelly walked into the apartment and hung their coats in the closet. The group had disbanded shortly after Matt and Gaby had left.

Kelly walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, handing a coke to Dina who sat at the bar. "What are we going to do?"

Dina just stared at him for a minute before smiling slightly. "I love you."

Kelly cocked his head confused. "Where'd that come from?"

"With everything that has happened in your life recently, the first thing out of your mouth when something terrible happens is how can we help. You are one incredible man, Kelly Severide."

"This has to do with kids, its different. I'm a dad now." He walked around the counter and put his hand on Dina's stomach. "I want to be someone little, Jepthrow would be proud of."

Dina looked horrified. "We are not naming our kid Jepthrow."

"I kind of like it."

"There are two kinds of Jepthrows in this world, car salesmen and rednecks."

Kelly laughed and shook his head. "Yeah I guess its not a very good name for the Bear's future quarterback."

"I think you mean the White Sox's future pitcher," Dina said seriously.

"We are never going to agree on this are we?" Kelly grinned from ear to ear.

"Let me put it this way, our kid is a million times more likely to be named Jepthrow than become a Bears quarterback."

"That's intense," Kelly said laughing. After a minute Kelly's face turned serious. "I have an idea, grab your coat."

Without asking questions she got up and headed toward the door. As Kelly walked up behind her he kissed the back of her head. "And I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

**Matt & Gaby's**

The four of them had picked up pizza and sat around the living room in silence as they ate. Matt had to break the silence. "Guys, we have a lot to talk about." He grabbed Gaby's hand. "Is there anything you two want to ask us?"

The boys were quiet for a minute before Ben nudged Griffin and whispered, "Ask him."

"Ask me what?"

Griffin looked nervous. "Do we have to share a room?" he asked seriously.

Gaby and Matt shared a look and laughed relieved. "No buddy, you two will get your own rooms."

The look of relief on the boys' faces were priceless.

The doorbell rang and Gaby left to answer it. She returned with Kelly and Dina on her heels.

"Uncle Kelly!" they shouted and tackled the man.

"Ah, attack of the short people," Kelly yelled as he fell. Kelly wrestled on the floor with the boys for a few minutes as the other three adults looked on smiling.

When the finally broke apart Ben turned to Kelly. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to have a very serious conversation. Grab some couch," he said sitting in one of the chairs, pulling Dina into his lap. "As you know, Dina and I are getting married."

The boys smiled at Dina. "Yes, we like her," Ben said grinning.

"I like you boys too," Dina said grinning back.

"Well we found out that we're gonna have a baby, and we would like you two to pick out a name."

The boys looked shocked. "We get to name the baby?" Griffin asked as if he didn't hear the first time.

"That's right," Dina said smiling. "Now don't pick right away. The kid has to live with that name for the rest of its life so it has to be good."

"Don't worry Dina," Ben said seriously. "We got this."

All of the adults burst out laughing.

**Firehouse 51 – Next Shift**

Kelly and the rest of squad were sitting around their table playing cards when a young kid walked into the station.

"Can I help you?" Kelly asked getting out of his chair.

"I have something for one of the firemen that works here," the kid said nervously.

"Okay, who are you looking for?"

"A Lt. Severide."

"That's me. My name's Kelly."

The kid handed him a box and ran.

"Hey where are you going?" Kelly yelled after him.

"You'd better hope that things not ticking," Hermann said from where he was washing the truck.

Kelly set the box on the table and slowly opened it. By this point he had gained quite an audience. Lifting he lid, everyone gasped.

Inside the box was a lock of hair and a note. **An Eye for an Eye. **

"Hey Severide, Dina's not a blonde right?" Hermann asked. The men around him just gave him a look. "What I'm a guy I don't notice this stuff."

"It's not Dina's," Kelly said slowly. "It's Heather Darden's."


	5. Who Can You Trust

**Firehouse – 51**

DNA analysis had confirmed Kelly's suspicions. The lock of hair had been Heather's. It had been a week since the last incident and everyone was walking around the firehouse waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Matt was reading the paper in the kitchen when Chief came walking in, Severide on his heels. "Casey, I need to see you in my office."

Confused, Matt stood up and followed the two men. When they entered Chief's office the Lieutenants took a seat and stared at Chief as he closed the door.

After he finally sat down, he got right to business. "As you know, the police didn't find any signs of breaking and entering."

"Yeah, someone let him in," Kelly filled in as he and Matt shared a confused look. They already knew this information.

"I called you two in here because I want you to put your heads together and see what you come up with. These are your men. These are your brothers. If one of them is really involved, then the whole house is in danger."

"Yeah we can do that," Matt said glancing at Kelly, who nodded in return.

"One other thing, don't the men catch on. If they start to think we suspect them, all Hell could break loose."

"We're on it," Kelly said standing. The other two men followed suit.

The three men walked out to the truck bay to find a lot of commotion. There were some guys installing hardware into the wall by the doors.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"We're installing access card readers. To get into the station, you are now going to have to have an ID card. The system will log who is entering the building at all times."

Hermann didn't try to hide his upset. "So now when we get called out, we have to make sure we have our IDs and if we forget it, we're screwed." Suddenly he looked horrified. "I will not wear a lanyard. My kids have to wear them with their student IDs and I refuse."

"When will we be getting these IDs?" Kelly asked trying to end Hermann's rant.

"Someone will be by to take everyone's photo this afternoon," Chief said.

"This afternoon?" Hermann started up again.

Everyone just looked at him annoyed.

"What I'm having a bad hair day."

**Dawson/Casey House**

"I'm having a hard time believing that any of those guys are behind this," Dina said.

Kelly and Dina had come over for dinner and the four adults sat around the kitchen table talking while the boys played on the new Xbox Matt had gotten them.

"I don't either but the facts lead otherwise," Gaby said.

"Honestly I don't even know where to start with this," Matt said. "I wouldn't suspect any of the guys."

"I think we need to look outside the house," Kelly said. "My men wouldn't do this, and neither would yours."

"How can you know that for sure?" Matt asked, wanting to agree with his co-leader.

"We've all been through too much the past two years. We all lost Darden, do you really think any of those guys would go after his wife?"

"No," Matt said assertively. "So where do we go from here?"

**Kelly/Dina Apt**

Kelly unlocked the door for Dina and followed her inside. She hung up her coat and took his from him as he slipped it off.

Kelly crossed to the fridge and pulled out a beer, while Dina sat on the couch looking at him sullenly. "What?" he asked.

"I miss beer."

Kelly hesitated before pulling a second beer from the fridge. "I'll have one for you," he said cockily.

"My hero," she said sarcastically while spinning around on the couch and flipping on the TV.

Kelly came and sat next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "What are we watching?"

"It's almost time for Revenge."

"You find that show really addicting," he said nudging her playfully.

"Hey don't even try to act like you don't sit here every Sunday and watch with me," she said nudging him back.

"I'm just waiting to see how she gets caught," he said defensivly.

"Okay, sure."

"And it doesn't hurt that she's hot."

Dina play smacked him. "Hey watch yourself huh?"

"Oh please. Like you don't think that Jack guy is sexy," he said smiling at her and swigging his beer.

She blushed a little. "Okay he's a little sexy."

"See," he said triumphantly. "Besides you have nothing to worry about, I don't go for vindictive rich girls. I could be with Charlotte, always down for a good time."

"I could be with Daniel," Dina said watching his reaction.

"You find him whiney," he said confused.

"Yes but I could build a house big enough that we wouldn't have to actually see each other."

Kelly studied her for a moment before they both busted out laughing. "You're so twisted," he said as the episode started and they settled into comfortable silence.

**Overpass**

They guys pulled up to find a gruesome scene. A SUV had blindsided a small sports car pushing it into the guardrail. The guardrail had given and the sports car was hanging suspended over the interstate below. To make matters worse, the man driving the sports car wasn't wearing a seat belt and had been thrown through the windshield. Now they had to get to the man, who was unconscious, while making sure the car didn't go crashing into the cars whizzing by on the interstate.

"Mills and Clark, grab a line. Casey, let's get that ladder over the edge," Severide ordered.

Once the ladder was in place, Severide attached himself to the line and lowered over the car. As his feet landed on hood of the car it creaked and threatened to go over. "Someone clear that highway!" Severide yelled into the radio. Once he got close enough to the man, he pulled another line out and wrapped it around the man. Just as he clipped the second line to his own, he felt the car give way.

The men watched as the car fell to the interstate below and exploded. Then men pulled Severide and the man back over the edge and Dawson and Shay were by his side in a heartbeat taking the man's vitals.

"What's up with the driver of the SUV?" Kelly asked when he could finally catch his breath.

"Woman, about 30. Said she got light headed all of the sudden and then she lost consciousness momentarily," Shay fill in. "She was taken to Mercy West for treatment."

Chief walked over to the men and looked around at the group of men. "We need to get back to the house now! There's been another incident."

**Firehouse 51 **

The trucks came flying up to the station, sirens wailing. The men jumped out and ran to where the police were standing talking to the receptionist.

"What happened?" Chief demanded.

"Chief Boden, you and your men are going to want to follow me," Antonio said stepping forward from where he was talking to one of the locals.

Everyone followed Antonio into the bay area noticing that the large garage doors had been tagged with spray paint. The men spun in all directions taking in the scene. Vandalism marked all the walls. Anywhere there had been glass was now smashed to pieces.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermann asked walking over to the one thing that grabbed everyone's attention.

_**An Eye for an Eye **_was written in red.

"Blood," Matt said quietly.

Antonio's phone chirped and whatever he heard on the other end made his face fall.

"Antonio, what it is?" Gaby asked.

Ignoring her he walked up to Kelly. "Lt. Severide, I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Why?" Kelly asked confused.

"According to the security system, the access card used to get into here was yours."

**Hey guys, sorry this one is short but I wanted to get an update out to you all. As always, PLEASE R&R! The faster the reviews come, the faster the next chapter is posted. ~Savy**


	6. In Custody

"How could it have been my ID?" Kelly asked confused. "I was on scene with the guys all afternoon."

Antonio tried to usher him out the door. "We really should discuss this back at the station."

"No we will discuss this right now!" Kelly was getting more pissed by the second.

"Where is your ID at Lieutenant?"

"In my locker."

"Not with you on the scene this afternoon?"

"No, I'm sorry that when the alarm went off, I didn't go running to get my badge."

"We'll lets go get it then," the other cop said motioning towards the locker room.

Kelly hesitated and then stormed off. As he dialed in the combination on his locker, a small crowd of firemen gathered around. When Kelly threw open the door he reached for the place where he had set it that morning and his face fell.

"It's not here," he said turning to the crowd.

"So where is your ID Severide?" the other cop asked sternly.

"I have no idea. I put it here this morning when I pulled it out of my gym back. I put it right next to my car keys." He whipped his head back to the locker. _Wait a minute, where the hell are my car keys?_

Pushing past the officers, Kelly sprinted out of the firehouse to the parking lot.

Sure enough the parking space where his car had been was now vacant. "Bastard stole my car," he said irately.

"Lieutenant Severide, we are going to need you to come down to the station for a few questions." Antonio led him over to their vehicle.

As the SUV pulled out the parking lot, Kelly saw all of the men he worked with watch him get put in a cop's car and be taken away.

**Chicago PD – Lobby**

Dina entered the lobby of the police station and instantly noted the hustle and bustle of everyone inside. The grey haired woman behind the desk wore a uniform and a sour look. "Hi I'm here to pick up Kelly Severide."

"Who?" the woman asked without even looking up.

"Kelly Severide, the fire Lieutenant that was brought in for questioning a while ago."

"I'll have someone take you up to the intelligence unit. Can I see your ID please?"

Dina pulled out her wallet and set it on the counter.

The woman finally made eye contact with her. "Wait, you work at the antique shop over on Hanover?" She had spotted a business card sticking out of her wallet.

"I own it."

"I love that place," the woman said smiling and leaning on the counter. "I just got a great little table there last week."

"Oh, which one?"

"The one with the blue flowers painted along the rim."

"Oh I love that table. You know, I just got some lamps with a similar design that you might be interested in."

"Really, oh yeah I'll have to come by and take a look."

"I tell you what, I will have my associate put them on hold so nobody grabs them before you get a change to drop by."

"That would be great!"

"Here's my card," Dina said handing her a business card. "My contact info is on there if you ever want to call to see if we have anything specific. But of course, you can always drop on by too."

"Thank you." She made a call to intelligence and a handsome detective appeared almost instantly.

"You must be Dina," he said extending his hand. "We haven't had a chance to meet yet, I'm Antonio Dawson."

"Oh Gaby's brother, nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"If you'll follow me upstairs, Kelly is just about ready to go."

The detective led her up the stairs to the intelligence area and she found Kelly sitting at a table surrounded by cops. At least it looked more conversational than accusatory.

When Kelly spotted her he gave her a weary smile and introduced her. "Everyone, this is my fiancé Dina."

"Hi," she said shaking hands with each detective. She took a seat next to Kelly and he immediately placed his hand on her knee.

"Kelly we are ruling you out as a suspect right now, but we need to know if there is anyone you know of that would have a personal vendetta against you," Voight asked.

"Wait," Dina interjected. "Just so we are all on the same page, you think that this person may have a vendetta against Kelly specifically because it was his card they stole to get in right?"

"Right," Antonio confirmed.

"But what if they person used Kelly's badge out of convenience instead of personal connection?"

"It was locked in my locker at the station babe," Kelly answered for the officers. "Whoever took it knew my code."

"Oh," Dina said looking defeated. "Nevermind, sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Voight said. "That kind of thinking is what makes a great detective. Have you ever thought about a career in law enforecement?"

"Not really."

"You should," he said seriously before switching topics. "Anyway, I think we have everything we need for now. We'll stay in touch as things unfold, but for now, you're free to go."

Kelly and Dina rose from the table and walked out of the station without another word to the cops.

Once on the street, Kelly turned to Dina. "I need you to believe I didn't do this."

Dina placed her hand firmly on his upper arm. "Baby, I never thought you did. You are an amazing man. You literally walk through fire for those guys. I know you would never do anything to hurt them. Hell, Heather was you're best friend's wife. I never suspected you and anyone who does is an idiot."

Kelly didn't respond, he just wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair. "Let's go home."

**Casey/Dawson House**

Gaby was cooking dinner in the kitchen while Matt sat at the bar watching. "You look really sexy doing that," he said grinning widely.

Gaby scoffed. "I look sexy chopping celery?"

"Beyond sexy," he said taking a swig of his beer.

"Uncle Matt?" the boys asked walking into the room from the living room.

Matt noticed their sad faces. "What's wrong guys?"

"Did Uncle Kelly really kill our mom?"

Gaby and Matt shared a shocked look. Gaby came around the bar and squatted down to get on the boy's level. ""No of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"The lady on the news said that Uncle Kelly was arrested. And she talked about my mom being killed," Griffin filled in.

Matt and Gaby shared another look before Matt stood up. "Okay guys, to the living room couch, let's go."

The boys did as they were told and Gaby followed Matt.

"First, I don't want you two watching the news anymore okay?" The boys nodded. "Second, uncle Kelly didn't kill anyone. Someone stole something from uncle Kelly and used it to break into the firehouse. But your uncle Kelly is not a bad guy. He didn't do anything wrong. Okay?"

The boys nodded. "Good," Griffin responded. "We didn't want him to go to jail. We don't want to lose any more family."

**Kelly/Dina Apt**

The two were fast asleep when Kelly's phone went off. "Tell them it's too damn early," Dina said groggily as she turned over.

Kelly answered the phone as she slipped out of the room.

Dina jumped when he came crashing back into the room. "Baby get up," he said pulling on clothes.

"What's wrong?" Dina asked jumping up and following his lead.

"That was the police. Apparently one of the shops across the street had a security camera that caught the person leaving the station."

"Who was it?"

"They wouldn't tell me. They said it would be better if I came down to the station."

**Chicago PD**

Kelly and Dina busted through the door to the police station twenty minutes later. Chief Boden was already there and Kelly's father was standing by a desk with Antonio.

"Pop?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here? What's going on? Who was it?"

Nobody answered him, and his gaze swept back and forth across the three men. It was then that he noticed the handcuffs on his father.

**Hey guys! Hope that you were surprised! As usual the faster I get several reviews, the faster I update, so GET TO REVIEWING! Until Chapter 7, ~Savy**


	7. Wait, What!

**Wow guys, I have never seen five reviews come in so quickly! As promised, here is chapter 7!**

**Chicago PD**

"Hi son," Benny said looking at Kelly.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"It's just a little misunderstanding."

"What misunderstanding."

Kelly looked around at all of the officers but no one would look him in the eye.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on," Kelly said fuming.

"Kelly, we should step into my office," Voight said motioning to the open doorway.

"No, screw that. Start talking."

"Lieutenant, my office now," Voight repeated, this time screaming to get Kelly to appreciate the seriousness in his words.

Kelly felt Dina's arm on his and he turned to her. "Go talk to them. I'll be waiting outside."

Nodding, he entered the detective's office and sat down. "Why is my father in handcuffs?"

The security footage from the shop across the street shows your dad entering the station right after you all were called out on the job. It shows him leaving a while later, presumably after the damage was done."

"There has to be some kind of mistake, my father wouldn't do this."

"With all due respect Lieutenant, how can you know that for sure?"

"I would be very careful what you say right now," Kelly said narrowing his eyes.

"The man ran out on you and your mom. He had other kids, one of which is a daughter you didn't know about until recently. He disappears for months at a time and then pops back up again at any sign of trouble at the firehouse. None of this seems suspicious to you?"

"Yes the guy has made mistakes in his life. Yes he is a royal fuck up in the father department but he's not a killer."

"We have him interviewing with a few detectives now. But you need to prepare yourself for the idea that your father is in fact linked to these fires and the murder of Heather Darden."

**Firehouse 51 **

The men were all crowed around the main lounge area of the firehouse, waiting on Chief to come in and tell them why they had been called in on their day off.

Rumors and speculation flew until chief walked in and the room fell silent. "As some of you may have heard on the news, they apprehended a suspect in what they are now calling the 'Darden Case'."

Glasses were thrown to everyone in the room but they all looked equally clueless.

"Who was it chief?" Mills asked.

"They brought in Benny Severide."

A uniform gasp resonated throughout the room. Suddenly everyone started yelling at once.

"Benny?"

"Why would they think that?"

"I knew that man was shady!"

Chief had to take control of the situation. "Listen!" he yelled. "What we need to do is be here for our fellow man. Kelly is at the station now. I think we should all go down there to support him."

Everyone nodded and followed the Chief out of the firehouse.

**Matt/Gaby House**

Matt, Gaby, and the boys were just sitting down to breakfast when his phone rang. Matt left the room to answer it and came back in a rush.

"We have to go," he said throwing the plates of uneaten pancakes in the sink.

"Hey I worked hard on those," Gaby said confused.

"Yeah and I'm hungry," Griffin added.

"We'll stop and get donuts on the way," Matt said pulling four coats out of the closet.

"Where are we going?" Gaby asked taking her coat from him.

"They arrested Benny Severide. We have to get to the station."

"Kelly's dad killed my mom?" Ben asked.

"No I don't think so, but he may know who did. So we have to go."

The boys pulled on their coats and started to the door before Ben stopped suddenly. "Oh Matt?"

"Yeah buddy," Matt said spinning back around.

"I like sprinkles on my donuts."

Matt could only laugh. "Okay I think we can do that."

**Chicago PD**

Detectives Dawson and Lindsey were in the interrogation room while Voight and the others watched from behind the window.

"Why were you at the firehouse Benny?" Dawson asked. They had been using the classic good-cop, bad-cop routine and he was stuck as the bad-cop.

"Who says I was there?" Benny asked putting on the innocent act.

Lindsey pulled out stills from the surveillance tape and lined them up before him. "The shop across the street caught you on camera entering and leaving the firehouse during the window of the crime."

"So, I'll ask again," Antonio said more sternly. "What were you doing there?"

"I came to see my son. When I got there, I found out that he was out on the job and I left."

"An hour later?" Lindsey asked pointing to the time stamps on the pictures.

"I didn't keep track of the time."

"Now here is the funny thing Benny," Antonio continued. "We know that you aren't working alone, but nobody ever came to help you destroy the firehouse. Why is that Benny? Why did you have to do the damage all by yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Benny said still playing innocent. "Kelly told me about what has been going on. I just wanted to see if I could help in any way."

Lindsey looked at the mirror as if she could see Voight's face on the other side. They were getting nowhere.

**Chicago PD – Intelligence Department**

Kelly was sitting in a seat with his head in his hands when the firemen came in like a Calvary. When he saw them, Kelly stood.

"You guys didn't have to come all the way down here."

"Sure we did," Hermann said. "We're a family."

Matt, Gaby, and the boys walked in a few seconds later. When the boys saw Kelly than ran to hug him.

"Did you guys see Dina when you came in?" Kelly asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll go get her," Shay said heading back down the stairs.

"What do you know?" Matt asked.

"Not much, he is in with detectives now. I just cant believe my father would do something like this."

"Maybe he's clean. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding."

"It's not. He had the combination to my locker. He used to be a fireman. Who better to pull this off."

Shay came running in with a panicked look on her face.

"Shay, what's wrong?"

"Kelly, Dina wasn't out there, but I found this." She held up a maroon purse. "Please tell me this isn't hers."

Kelly didn't answer her. Instead he ran outside, anxiously scanning up and down the street.

Dina was nowhere to be found.

**I cannot believe how quickly you all jumped on and reviewed. As a reward, I am already releasing chapter 7. As promised, more reviews leads to Chapter 8 being written sooner! So, READ AND REVIEW! Until next time, ~Savy**


	8. Revelations

**Chicago P.D.**

Kelly kept spinning in circles on the sidewalk praying that one of these times he would spot Dina. Chief walked up beside him, placing his hand on Kelly's shoulder. As if he had been shot, Kelly jerked his arm away and stormed over to where the detectives were gathered.

"You all better find her." Kelly's normally authoritative voice crumbled. "She is all I have. She is my family and you have to find her."

"We're going to find her," Detective Lindsey said grabbing Kelly's shoulders as he broke down into tears. "Kelly, listen to me, we WILL find her, okay?"

The fact that her voice was basically dripping with certainty helped Kelly collect his emotions.

"Okay, what do you need from me?" he asked standing upright and wiping his eyes.

"Why don't you come inside and you can tell us anything and everything you can think of that might give us a lead on who this guy is." Erin led him inside.

"Kelly," Chief called and the lieutenant turned back around. "Shay is going to stick around and drive you to the station when you are done here. You do not need to be home alone right now."

Kelly nodded his thanks and then followed Erin inside. Suddenly he stopped. "I want to talk to my father."

**CPD – Interrogation Room**

Benny Severide was already sitting at the interrogation table when Kelly barged in.

"Where is she?" Kelly screamed, refusing to sit down.

"Where is who?" Benny asked genuinely confused.

"Dina, Dad. They took her. Whoever you are protecting just took my fiancé."

Benny's face fell and he sat silently for what seemed like forever. "This is about me."

"Yeah, no shit this is about you," Kelly yelled. "You have been helping a murderer break into the firehouse."

"No I mean, this is about me personally. He said that if I talked to the cops, he would take away the one thing I cared about the most."

Kelly leaned against the door. "I'm not following."

"He said he would get to you. He would have known that they would have called you. I guess when Dina went outside alone, he saw an opportunity."

"Who is it? Where would he have taken her?"

"I can't tell you who it is Kelly, but I swear I have no idea where he would have taken her."

"If anything happens to her, it's on you." With that, Kelly stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Most of the detectives were waiting on the other side. "Where's Voight?"

"He went to talk to his informants to see if there is any news on the street. He has an in with people who don't usually talk to cops."

"That's one way of putting it. If you need me, I'll be at the station."

**Firehouse 51**

If there was one thing to know about firemen, it was that they were a family. Every single member of their shift had returned to the station so they could be there to support Kelly, even if there was nothing more they could do.

The tension in the silent room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Men were spread out around the common area while Mills resorted to the one thing he knew better than firefighting, cooking.

"We have got to get a handle on who is doing this," Hermann said, breaking the silence.

"If you have any idea, please speak up," Mouch said quietly.

"You didn't all have to come," Kelly said walking in and sitting in an open chair.

"That's what you do for family," Mills said from the kitchen.

"So what happened?"

"It turns out my dad stole my ID and let the person into the firehouse."

"Why?"

"Who?"

"He's not talking. All he would say is that whoever it is said that they would take away the one thing Benny cares about and when Dina went outside alone he must have seen an opportunity."

"We cant still be assuming this is a firefighter at 51, can we?" Cruz said. "Nobody here would do this. Like Mills said, we're a family."

"Honestly, I never thought it was anyone here," Kelly said sighing and putting his head in his hands. "I trust all of you with my life. I just can't believe we are here again. A year ago it was Charlie that kidnapped Dina and now we have no idea who it is."

"Starting to notice a trend?" Hermann asked

"Shut up Hermann," Matt said

"At least last time we knew who had her. Now we have nothing."

"I have a question," Hermann said.

"Of course you do," Cruz said under his breath and even Kelly gave a light chuckle.

"Benny has been in the interrogation room since he got there right?"

"Yeah, they took him back after I saw him when I got there."

"So how did he know Dina went outside alone?"

It took a minute for the words to sink in but then Kelly and Matt jumped to their feet at the same time.

"He's a cop. The other person is a damn cop." Kelly yelled.

"And I have a pretty good idea which one," Matt added.

**Unknown Location**

Dina was locked in a chain-linked cage of some sort. A sign on the wall said high voltage but by the looks of things, the electricity would have been shut off a long time ago.

Suddenly the door at the far end of the room swung open and the shadow of a man came towards her.

The only thing she could think to say was the name of the man standing in front of her. "Voight."

**Hope that surprised you! As always, PLEASE leave a review. I like to know that people are actually reading and enjoying this story. ~Savy**


	9. In Time?

**Chicago PD**

Once again Kelly barged into the police station, only this time he headed to the grey haired woman behind the desk. "Where's Voight?" he demanded. His tone and volume caught the attention of many people nearby.

"Sir, I need you to take a seat and I'll page him," the woman tried calmly.

"Yeah, that's not happening. Get him down here now."

"Kelly!" screamed a woman behind him. Kelly turned to see it was Detective Lindsey. "What is going on?"

"What's going on is your boss abducted my fiancé."

"Voight? I don't think…"

"Don't try to tell me it wasn't him. I'm just surprised we didn't look at him first. It's not like his history with 51 is a secret."

"You need to be careful before you start slinging accusations around." Erin was getting defensive now.

"What's the issue?" Antonio asked, walking up with Jay.

"Voight took Dina."

"You should come with us," Antonio said noticing the crowd forming around them. He led the group up to the intelligence's headquarters. When they were all inside, Antonio returned to the topic at hand. "Now why do you think Voight has anything to do with this?"

"My father mentioned that Dina went outside alone, something he would only know if he was getting information from a cop."

"That's presumptuous, but let's go with it. What's next?"

"So it didn't take long to put together which cop has bad blood with 51."

"But why would he resort to murder."

"Obviously, he couldn't get back at Detective Casey for his son's jail time. I guess this is how he decided to make us pay."

"But that doesn't explain 'an eye for an eye'. Justin's not dead."

"Actually, Voight's mentioned that Justin hasn't been the same," Erin said from the corner of the room. "He said it was like Justin had died and had been replaced with a stranger."

"That would explain it," Antonio conceded. "Where's Voight now?" When everyone shrugged, Antonio paged the reception desk. "Do you know where Hank Voight is?"

"He said he was going to lunch with his son," the lady replied and Antonio clicked off.

"That's not good," Erin said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Voight dropped Justin off at the Army Recruiter station a week ago."

"Now you're all starting to believe me," Kelly said glumly.

**Unknown Location**

Dina woke up to see Voight standing over her. He was holding a gun.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was gruff and scratchy from the lack of water.

"They took my son from me. I'm doing the same to them."

_I have to remain calm. _"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"That's the plan. Not yet, but soon."

"Does this end with me?"

Voight laughed. "It ends when I've taken something from every single one of them.

**Chicago PD**

"Where would Voight have taken her?" Antonio asked.

Everyone turned to look at Erin. "What?"

"If anyone knows Voight, its you," Antonio explained.

"How so," she asked defensively.

Jay scoffed. "He's basically your dad."

"He's not my…" She sighed, deciding to just let it go. "I don't know where he would be."

"If this really is about Justin, it would probably be somewhere that holds a happy memory between the two."

Erin remained silent for a long time. "Well he was always talking about this one time that they went to some space museum. It was so long ago, Justin must have only been 9 or 10."

Jay jumped on a computer. "Do you remember the name?"

"No, but he talked about seeing the water from the windows."

"Got it!," Jay yelled, jumping out of his seat. "Johnson Space Museum. It closed down six years ago."

When the detective headed out the door, Kelly tried to follow.

"No, you have to stay here until we get back," Erin said stopping him.

Once they were gone, Kelly sank into a chair and pulled out his cell. Matt answered on the first ring.

"Severide, what happened?"

"We were right. Voight has her man."

"Do they know where?"

"Some old space museum. Johnston's or something like that."

"I'll call you back." Matt hung up before Kelly could respond.

**Old Museum**

Voight re-entered the room with murder in his eyes.

"You really don't want to do this," Dina said calmly.

"I have to. They have to pay for what they did."

"Your son went to prison on his own doing, not theirs."

"No, this is on them. They took my son away. They took him away and replaced him with someone I don't recognize. A stranger." Voight's hand shook around the gun and his voice cracked. He pressed the gun to her temple.

Suddenly police barged into the room. "Drop the gun Voight."

"No."

"Voight, man drop the gun," Antonio yelled.

"I can't." Voight pressed the gun further against Dina's head.

Suddenly another voice filled the room. "Voight!" Everyone turned to see Casey standing in the doorway. "This is between you and me."

Voight looked at Matt and scowled. Instantly the gun was off Dina and pointed straight at Matt's chest. "I've waited a long time for this." Voight pulled the trigger and Matt hit the floor with a thud.

"No," Dina screamed.

More gunshots filled the air and Voight was hit. He wasn't dead but he was down. As Antonio secured Voight, Erin ran over to help Dina.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, go help Matt."

"Olinsky is with him. Right now, you're my priority."

Dina watched Matt lying on the floor, breathing in and out. Alive, for now. _Wait, why is there no blood. I saw him get shot. _Eventually Matt stood up and removed his shirt with the help of Olinsky, revealing a bullet proof vest. Dina gave a sigh of relief.

She walked over and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"Anytime," he said hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. "Hey Dina," he said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"This actually really hurts." They both just laughed.

**Hospital**

As with any big event, Dina walked out into the hospital waiting room to see the entire firehouse waiting. They all stood when they saw her.

"Are you okay?"

"How're the babies?"

"Is Voight dead?"

Dina could only smile and think of how much they all truly were a family.

"I'm good. The babies are good. Voight is in custody."

Kelly, who was outside on the phone with the police, came in and rushed over to Dina. After kissing her deeply and hugging her tightly, he asked the same questions.

"I'm good. We're good. In fact, we're more than good. I found out the sex of the babies."

Everyone leaned in in anticipation.

"We're going to have a boy and a girl."

The room exploded in cheers.

"Atta boy Severide," came a call from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Matt standing there and Kelly walked over and hugged him.

"You saved the three most important things in my life."

Chief looked at his watch. "1 AM. Do you know what today is?" He looked at Dina and Kelly.

"Saturday?" Dina asked confused. Then it hit her. "Our wedding day."

"Okay troops," Chief directed. "Everyone go home and get some rest. We have a wedding to attend."

**Molly's**

The wedding had been beautiful. Dina had asked Matt to walk her down the aisle. Shay and Gaby were her bridesmaids and once down the aisle, Matt had been Kelly's best man. Ben and Griffin had been ring bearers while Anontio's daughter was the flower girl.

After the ceremony, the reception was held at Molly's. Nothing like an open bar at an actual bar.

"Don't worry Dina," Hermann yelled, obviously already inebriated. "I'll drink enough for both of us."

Everyone laughed. "Thanks Hermann."

When the first dance came around, Dina was nervous. She had wanted to be surprised so she let Kelly choose the song. When "Never Stop" by SafetySuit came on, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Eventually all of the firefighters had a dance with Dina, even the Chief. "You know this means that I expect there to be apple pie at every firehouse function now, right?"

"Got it chief," she said giving him a mock salute.

Gaby had been the one to catch the bouquet and everyone cheered and poked Matt, who just grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Shay said standing on the bar. "A toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. Kelly Severide."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 9! There will be one more chapter to wrap everything up. Also, I will start taking requests for new stories, it doesn't have to be for Chicago Fire. If you have a request please PM it to me. ~ Savy**

**P.S. – As always, PLEASE R&R!**


	10. Finale

**Firehouse BBQ – 8 Months Later**

The friends of the firehouse barbeque always goes over so well that the firehouse decided to do it again, only this time it was only for immediate family members.

Dina had made sure she brought extra apple pie. She didn't want Chief Boden getting on to her for not keeping up their agreement.

The boys were settling in with Matt and Gaby, and they had become their own special little family unit.

Currently, all of the guys were playing football while the ladies sat at the picnic tables chatting.

"It's getting close to your due date," Gaby said smiling. "Are you getting nervous yet?"

"No, I'm looking forward to not being as big as a house," Dina said rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"Just a small house," Shay said winking at Dina.

"I'm not even sure my shoes match."

"They do," Gaby said checking.

"How have things been with the boys?" Dina asked trying to get the attention off her.

"It's great. The connection they have with Matt is incredible. It's like they really are his kids."

"Any plans for more kids?" Shay asked.

"Hopefully one day. We just don't want them to feel like they are being replaced. And I thing a proposal needs to come first."

"That's probably a good idea," the other two said laughing.

**Boys' Group**

Most of the guys had stopped playing, and were now just watching Ben and Griffin toss the ball around.

"So when are you going to make your move man?" Kelly asked glancing over at the girls' table.

"Soon," Matt said. "What if she says no?"

Kelly laughed, but stopped when he saw the serious look Matt gave him. "Are you serious?" Matt nodded. "There's no way she says no. That woman has been head over heels in love with you since day one at the firehouse. She pined for you when you were engaged to Hallie. Plus, you've been carrying that ring around for weeks. She isn't going to say no, so man up and do it."

"You're right," Matt said. "I'm going to do it."

"Great!"

Matt walked over to the boys and whispered to them.

When Kelly saw the three of them start towards Gaby he realized what was happening. "Wait, I didn't mean right now."

It was too late. Matt had made up his mind.

**Girls' Group**

"Hey guys," Dina said when she saw the boys walking up. "You two might just be future Chicago Bears."

"Dina, I'm already going to be one," Ben said so seriously that Dina could only smile.

"Right, excuse me. I apologize. Can I have your autograph sir?" She handed him a napkin.

"I can't right now. I'm busy."

"What are you two up to?" Gaby asked suspiciously.

"Gabrielle Dawson," Griffin started, but then hesitated.

After a minute of silence, Ben continued. "Gaby, you're supposed to say, 'yes?'"

"Oh sorry," she said smiling. "Yes?"

Satisfied, Griffin continued. "We would like to inform you that Lieutenant Matthew Casey has to ask you a question."

"Okay," she said confused.

"We would also like to inform you that your answer should be yes."

"Okay," she said looking up at Matt who had just walked up to them. "Matt, what's going on?"

Without answering her, Matt got down on one knee. "Gaby Dawson, I am in love with you. I have been for a long time. You know me. You know that I've wanted to be a father for a long time. And while I hate the way it happened, I have that with Ben and Griffin. And if I'm going to be a parent to these two knuckle heads," he said ruffling Ben and Griffin's hair. "Then there is no one else that I would want to do it with." He pulled out a stunning ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tears fell down Gaby's face as she nodded her head. "Of course I will," she said standing up and pulling him with her.

As they kissed, everyone around them cheered and clapped.

"Family picture," Shay said, pulling out her phone.

Matt and Gaby each placed a hand on the boys' shoulders. Matt wrapped his free arm around Gaby's shoulders and Gaby used her free hand to show off her ring. It was the perfect picture.

As they watched, Kelly wrapped his own arm around Dina's shoulders. "If they only knew what they were getting into," he whispered teasingly into her ear.

"Hey," she said, play punching him in the side. Suddenly she groaned loudly.

"What?" Kelly asked suddenly serious. "Baby, what is it?"

"My water just broke."

"What? No you still had a week."

"The doctor said this could happen with twins."

"What's going on?" Gaby asked noticing the two.

"My water just broke," Dina explained.

"What? When?" Everyone yelled at once.

"I think we need to get to the hospital," Dina said, not bothering to respond.

**Chicago Memorial – Maternity Ward**

Eight hours later, Kelly and Dina had two healthy babies. Kelly walked to the waiting area where he knew everyone would still be gathered.

Sure enough, the room was full of people waiting on an update.

"So?" Cruz asked as soon as he walked out.

"It's twins!" he said excitedly. He had been grinning since Dina's water broke.

Everyone cheered and hugged Kelly.

"Who wants to come back and see them?"

"Is that a trick question?" Hermann asked sarcastically. "I'm just glad it's not mine."

Everyone laughed and followed Kelly to Dina's room.

When the walked in, Dina was sitting up in the bed holding their baby girl. Their son was in his hospital crib.

After the appropriate oohs, ahhs, and they're adorables, Dina help up their daughter. "Alright, who's first?"

Chief cleared his throat. "As Chief, it is my duty to inform you that I will be the first person holding those babies."

Dina laughed and handed her over. "Here ya go, Chief."

Kelly picked up their son, and the babies were slowly passed around from person to person. The maternal instinct came out in all of the women in the room, when they saw the men trying to pass off babies. "Don't drop him!" and "Support her head" were thrown out a lot.

"So guys," Kelly said, turning to Ben and Griffin. "What are my kids' names?"

Ben turned to Griffin, and the two boys whispered for a minute before both of them turned back to Kelly nodding. "We chose Heather and Andy. Our parents are together in Heaven and the babies are together here."

Everyone remained silent, but nodded in approval.

"I think those are the best names ever," Kelly said clapping the boys on the shoulder. "Heather and Andy Severide."

**Wow, I cannot believe this story is over. I have loved writing it, and can't wait to start the a new one. As I Mentioned before, if anyone has any ideas for stories they would like me to write, PLEASE PM me your ideas. I already have had one response I am throwing around plot lines for and would love another to work on at the same time. Thanks to you all for reading "Blink of an Eye" ~Savy**

**P.S. PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
